To Be Your Girl
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Another LH fic I made. Shinobu goes to Keitaro's room and her love to her crush will then be shown. A KeitaroxShinobu lemon. Hope it's good. Pls no flaming. R


**To Be Your Girl**

_Here I am with another Love Hina fandom now featuring Shinobu. It's all part of my LH fics that I plan to make, so here comes what I intended._

_For this I'm just making anything just so to make the lemon possible, but it is good. It applies to my future LH fics, so please no worries or complains. This is fandom after all._

_Without further ado, hope it turns out well and hope you like it. Based from what I've seen on the other fics I've seen, maybe I can do well here. I'm not confident if I did well here; I hope it's all fine or just ok. I just wanna do this._

_Lemon warning as usual. You know the drill: if you're not into lemon, better turn back. I kinda suck writing the beginnings...No flames please._

_Keitaro: 22  
__Shinobu: late 15 or early 16 (Can't tell but whatever. Just enjoy this fandom I made)_

* * *

In another alright modern life for Keitaro, he and Shinobu are walking back to the apartments together. Shinobu gathered the courage or guts to ask him on a date today, and Naru let it happen despite being his fiancée. Naru knows that some of the girls do have a great liking or crush on Keitaro and he happens to have a little harem, and Naru just thought she might as well go along with it; they're her friends after all. They are going to be married so it's alright.

Hours after getting back, having dinner and preparing for their sleep. Just for tonight, with her own reasons Naru went to sleep with her family for a bit, to sort things out. Keitaro will sleep alone in his dorm, and at first Shinobu slept in her room but figured Keitaro could use company. She admits she too needs company as well, perhaps getting a chance to be with him, like a few of the girls that dares like Motoko and Mutsumi.

A strong rain is brewing outside the apartments and Shinobu decides to make her way to Keitaro's room and knocks at his door. "Come in." Keitaro's voice called from the inside. "Umm Keitaro, may I sleep here for tonight?" she asked a little shyly. "Since Naru isn't here, ok then." Keitaro replied after a little thought. Shinobu closes the door behind her and they lie down on Keitaro's futon. Shinobu feels now feels very shy now she gets to sleep with Keitaro for the first time alone.

As she lays to sleep, Shinobu thought about Keitaro and Naru's relationship and her life-long crush on him. She still has an enormous crush on him despite that he has chosen Naru. Lots of thoughts come to Shinobu's mind and there numerous times she thought of doing things to him, taking certain things to the next level. There was a time she thought of Keitaro in some nights and woke up wet; it appears she wants to fulfill her dream of being with him. She then feels an urge rising; perhaps she can do this now. Shinobu might as well figure that Keitaro will be the only person to take her virginity; it has come to this. She is growing up now after all.

She turns around to face him. "Keitaro?" she called softly and Keitaro turns to her. "What is it?" he asked gently but a bit sleepily. "Keitaro, there's something I want to do." Shinobu told him, gathering the courage to do this as the urge slowly rises. Shinobu is mustering everything to tell Keitaro what she feels. Inside she's driven by her desire, her love for him. Without even knowing or realizing it, she cupped his cheeks and putting her face closer to his, her lips ready to take his. Keitaro feels unprepared for this as he didn't expect this. Perhaps it's another girl who wants to make a move on him; he remembers what he and Naru did before as he and Motoko did that other time.

"Keitaro, I know you and Naru are to be together but there's something I want to say and do...I love you..." she said before kissing his lips. Shinobu moaned inside the kiss, for it felt so good. The taste of his lips made her shyness go away as she kisses him more passionately, something she always dreams of doing. Keitaro was surprised that she, knowing her, can do this and eventually kissed back. Keitaro knew there are a few girls here that took a great liking to him, and just to be on the safe side he can't refuse her.

They kiss for several minutes. All the while their kiss intensifies and soon Shinobu's tongue asks permission for his tongue to come out and play. Keitaro accepts it and their tongues dance together, tasting one another. Shinobu took in his taste and pretty much everything about him; she truly loved him deeply. She let herself get lost into him as Keitaro provides warmth for her.

He now must break their kiss as they need to breathe in, then realization sets in for Keitaro and becomes a bit concerned for her. "Shinobu you sure you want to do this?" he asked gently. "Yes I do. I had thought of it for some time and I'm ready. I'm a big girl now." Shinobu replied. Keitaro could protest, but the look in her eyes shows how much she loves him as well as her maturity.

Shinobu rubs his cheeks softly, her touch soothing him. "Keitaro, this is something that I wanted to for some time. Please let me be able to do this, as a growing girl I wanna know..." she said to him with her tone full of love as well as longing mixed in it. Knowing that he can't refuse her, he decides to fulfill her request. "Alright then..." he can only say to her.

Keitaro embraces her and Shinobu hugs him back, breathing in his scent, all of his being that just makes Keitaro. His hands move across her, touching every frame of hers, and Shinobu allowed him to do so. She wrapped her arms delicately around Keitaro's neck and he would have his arms around her and both leaned for a kiss. After some time, their kiss grows. He moaned when Shinobu nibbled on his bottom lips, requesting to get in. Keitaro parted his lips, allowing her tongue enter the warm cave of his mouth. Shinobu moaned in the kiss, feeling his tongue rubbing back against her tongue and in the rest of her mouth. Keitaro noted she's quite a skilled kisser despite she just started this minutes ago.

Keitaro pulled her waist closer to him, pulling deeper into the kiss. They switched position and soon Shinobu found herself on her back, facing Keitaro above her. His hands were at the bottom of her PJs; he looked at her for reassurance and Shinobu nodded. "I'll be gentle, ok?" Keitaro told her as he then lifts it up her. His hands carefully undress her in the gentlest care they could. Shinobu nodded and encouraged him to go further; her face telling him that they could make love to one another here and now. Both can feel the night is right for them.

Keitaro carefully lifts the upper PJs off her, leaving her half naked in front of him. Keitaro notices her fine breasts and how big they're getting; she is growing into a beautiful woman. Keitaro looked away in embarrassment, as Shinobu did the same. 'No, I can't be shy now, this is only for Keitaro.' she said in her thoughts. "Umm Keitaro, how do...I look? I know they're not as big as Naru's or Mutsumi's." she stuttered and Keitaro bravely look at her half naked body. "You err, really look beautiful; you really are growing. You have a fine body." Keitaro replied and Shinobu feels happy hearing it.

Shinobu then sat up and let Keitaro put her in his arms, wanting to feel his warmth. Shinobu's hands began to remove his t-shirt and Keitaro helped out a little. Keitaro threw it at his side and she looked at his body; may not be strong or delicate but it is fine for her. With Shinobu becoming eager for this act, she removes her lower PJs, leaving her in only her white panties. Shinobu blushed ever more in front of her crush.

Keitaro leaned in to kiss her again and Shinobu only made their kiss intensify, becoming good or bold at this. Shinobu wants him bad, and she loved him so much than she ever thought before. It's a dream come true for her now and she relishes this moment. Shinobu moaned inside the kiss as his tongue dominates her mouth. Her tongue comes in to engage in a tongue duel with him, but loses to him for he is stronger and experienced as she knows he did this with Naru, probably several times.

They pull apart for air and looked each other in the eye. Minutes later Shinobu again kisses him and pressed her body against his, still sitting at his floor bed. She could feel something poking from below his pants and gets a little embarrassed. Shinobu wrapped her arms around him and attempts to deepen his kiss.

Shinobu can't stop kissing Keitaro as she's enjoying it; one of her fantasies and all now coming true. Later, Shinobu's hand guides his hand to her panties and tells him to take it off. Keitaro broke the kiss and looks at her for permission, not wanting to let her taken in an embarrassing state. "Go ahead Keitaro, please take it off..." she told him though a bit shy. Keitaro gently slid it off down to her legs and Shinobu gently kicked it away. Keitaro can now see her beautiful naked body.

Shinobu blushed at this big time like never before. Keitaro turns away, blushing deep red. Eventually Shinobu pushed her shyness away and gave him a reassuring smile, that there is nothing to be shy about. "Keitaro, you've been so wonderful to us and to me. I really want to do this...I've had a crush on you." Shinobu told all with a small smile. Keitaro then sees how she really feels about him; he'd never thought that anyone besides Naru have developed feelings for a nerd such as himself. "If this is what you want Shinobu, then I'll do it, but I have to be gentle just in case." Keitaro reminded to her. Shinobu nodded in agreement, she's prepared to do this as she got friends by her side always.

His hands move to feel every part of her being, Shinobu sighed upon feeling his warm hands around her. Keitaro can feel her arms, holding him tight as she wants more of him. Keitaro moves in on her neck, Shinobu moans his name, encouraging him. Keitaro brought her forth to him to kiss her and Shinobu returned the kiss. Both were engaged in a passionate and gentle kisses while their tongues dance in their mouths while feeling the warmth of their bodies that are pressed together.

One of her arms goes around, vicing his neck. Their kiss intensifies and Shinobu can't seem to catch up due to his experience, but she kinda like this. Shinobu embraced him harder, feeling her breasts sandwiched by his chest, wanting to bring him closer to her. Driven by passion, both began to kiss each other hungrily. Shinobu moaned inside his mouth as his tongue dominates her cavern.

They break their kiss as usual to breathe and Shinobu pressed herself more to her crush. She then proceeds to lie down, making Keitaro following her. Shinobu lies down on his floor bed and positions herself to make Keitaro be on top; she allows and wants him to dominate over her as he has more experience. Feeling the fabric of his remaining clothing gets in the way, he decides to remove his pants and lay it at the side, Shinobu noticing of his manhood and greatly blushes.

Overcoming that shyness, Shinobu pulls him down and let his mouth go into hers in a loving yet hungry kiss. Shinobu kissed him back and gently pressed her hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Her lower regions were aching now but she remains patient as her fingers caressed his body gently.

Keitaro let out a slight groan as Shinobu caressed his hard body with her delicate fingers. His left hand goes down caress her thigh; Shinobu pushes it forward towards him. He can feel his member inside his night pants screaming for him to plunge in but he held himself back, not the right time to do it yet. Her left hand guides his right hand to her breast and Keitaro gently squeezed it. Shinobu gasped in pleasure in the kiss, feeling immense ecstasy. He gently plays with her breast, then broke the kiss to concentrate on it.

Shinobu moaned in pleasure, urging him to go on. He then lowers himself to place his face in between her breasts. She encourages him to go on by putting her hands behind his head and help him go to her right breast. Keitaro then proceeds to lick her breast, tasting the flavor of what she is. Shinobu moaned loudly, combing his hair and pushes her chest further into his face. His other hand goes to play with her left breast. Then Keitaro switched places, putting Shinobu in a state of bliss.

"Oh Keitaro... uhh... yes..." she continues to moan. Keitaro, thinking this is what she wants, lets his hand go lower to her private regions. "Can I?" he asks to her. "Please, do whatever you feel like doing." she replied. Still sitting on his futon, Keitaro helped her get into a comfortable position. Shinobu shifted so that she'll sit on his lap and put her legs around him. Keitaro's left hand goes down and inserts a finger into her wet aching cunt and pumps in.

Shinobu moaned loud, pushing herself down against his fingers. Shinobu goes to his ear and moaned his name over and over, making Keitaro pump harder and insert more fingers. His motions go faster, making Shinobu moan louder and louder, her breasts crushed by his chest, her nipples grazing at his. Keitaro comes to kiss her throat, Shinobu threw her head back and moan as loud as she could. Minutes later, both can feel the pressure building up. "Keitaro! Ahh!" she screamed, feeling it coming. He shoves his fingers further into her, until it happened. "AHH! Keitaro!" she screamed out into the night.

Her juices flowed into his hand and Keitaro licked it all and cleaned up the mess; he goes down to lick the other cum spilled around including on her. Keitaro licks the sensitive part of her lowest regions. Shinobu shuddered and moaned loud, pushing herself against him. She can feel the pain down below, urging her to get inside Keitaro. She still remains patient and let Keitaro decide when to enter her.

Shinobu was panting, her breasts slightly bouncing, her body laden with sweat. Shinobu again leans forward to kiss him and Keitaro kissed back. During their routine Shinobu hugged him harder, trying to get as much of him as possible. Their mouths open wide, their tongues collide one another, their saliva spilling into each other. Shinobu kissed him more; her breasts are sandwiched in between and she loved the feeling of his chest against her breasts.

Then Keitaro pushed her down to bed, still kissing her. Then he breaks off and one of Keitaro's hands reaches down to her breasts again and fondles them, and he remembers to be not too rough on her. Shinobu moaned in delight and moans his name louder as she could.

Meanwhile her lower region is burning and desperate with want. She is just helpless beneath him as Keitaro fills her up with scorching euphoria. His treatment on grew slightly forceful as Shinobu's moans grew louder, her nipples becoming very solid. She threw her head back and moans louder, feeling so much pleasure.

Keitaro then goes down to try and suppressed her loud moans. After a short while, his fingers again insert themselves into her clit. Shinobu pushes herself against them, but Keitaro has plans. He releases them from her clit and move on to her breast. Shinobu puts her tongue more into his mouth, begging for more. They kiss for several minutes until they ran out of air.

He then comes to go all over her neck and Shinobu moaned his name and tilted her head to give him room. By her body's own accord her hips bucked up, feeling his manhood poking through her wet opening and she groaned from the sensation. From that, she felt a fire burning below her, a very strong need to let him go inside her. The heavy feeling below was almost becoming unbearable; she wanted him now. Shinobu vices his neck and looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Shinobu, are you prepared for this?" he asked; his voice is so caring. "Yes. Please make me yours. I always loved you..." she replied.  
"You ready?"  
"I am."

With that, Keitaro gently eased his hips towards her and slid his cock inside her, slowly and carefully. Shinobu squeezed her eyes shut, feeling pain. She felt him reach her wall, and with one thrust, broke through. Her virginity now belongs to Keitaro; that's the way she wanted it to be. Shinobu shut her eyes tightly, holding on to Keitaro tightly. A tear found its way out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Keitaro stayed still, helping her adjust.

After a while, Shinobu adjusts to his size and begins to push against his. Keitaro then goes to push deeper into her as Shinobu wants him to go deeper. Shinobu pushes her hips further into his while pressing more of her body against his. Shinobu wrapped her legs around his waist securely and letting him pump in her. "Keitaro...go on..." she pleaded. He sees this as the signal and began pumping into her.

Keitaro thrusts harder and deeper into Shinobu, giving both immense pleasure. Her breasts were squashed in between them, her breasts grinding against his chest. "Yes! Uhhh! Keitaro!" she screamed, intense pleasure fills them up as she moves with his pace, but Keitaro was faster. Shinobu finds herself unable to go faster but doesn't mind and let Keitaro be in control. Shinobu keeps on moaning; Keitaro grunted with every pump he makes. He watches Shinobu writhing in pleasure underneath him. Their hands intertwined with one another.

Shinobu moaned louder with each passing second, being music to his ears. Her moans and screams drives him on as he thrust harder and faster and hitting her g-spot skillfully, sending Shinobu into a heavenly paradise. Her legs pull him deeper and her hips cannot catch up to Keitaro's speed. She embraced him harder and moaned louder than ever. Her walls closed in on him, drawing from him, his essence. Shinobu pulls him down for them to kiss one another, wanting to have his tongue inside her mouth. Her liquids flowed every time Keitaro plunged in and the lubrication allowed him to go smoothly into her.

Minutes have passed between the two and both sensed they're going at the edge. "Oh Keitaro!" Shinobu moaned loud in the air as Keitaro grunted from the pleasurable friction from her walls that are now clamping on him; Keitaro drives deeper into her tightened moist canal. Her legs wrapped tighter and pull him more into her, making his shaft go deeper into her. They thrust into each other as much as they can, enjoying the pleasure provided. They continue their love-making session and let the pressure build to the end of its limit. Keitaro goes faster as he could, going to reach that natural high.

"Keitaro! Keep it up! It's so good!" Shinobu encouraged him on. This pressure now is too much to keep inside; her walls clamped tight on him and both hit their climax, Shinobu's first ever.

"Ugh Shinobu!"  
"Keitaroooooo!"

They scream out loud, his juices spilled inside her while hers spilled over, soaking his manhood. Shinobu held him tight from her orgasm. They slowly relax from their hot experience and both were panting from their fun. They rest to recover their spent energy, but then Shinobu feels for one more round despite their little exhaustion. "Keitaro, that was fun but is it alright for one more?" she asked. Keitaro is a surprised she actually wants another go, but he guessed it's alright. "Ok then." Keitaro accepted and smiled weakly at her.

This time he'd let her have her way and turned over to let her be above her. She thrust into him more, with Shinobu moaning in pleasure while Keitaro thrusts up into her. Shinobu felt so much scorching pleasure into her and she loves it. Shinobu then goes down, embraced him and rubbed her body against his, her breasts scraping across his chest beneath her. Keitaro can hear her moaning over and again in his right ear.

Wanting more, she then goes up, taking Keitaro up with her and let them be in a sitting posture. Shinobu sat herself at his lap and continues thrusting into him, holding him tight, showing how much she loves him. Her right hand then goes to his head and pulls him into her, crashing his lips in hers and putting them in another lip lock. Their tongues dance with one another and large amounts of their saliva go into their mouths. Keitaro presses his lips harder into hers, kissing her hard; he again lets his tongue dance with hers, at the same time thrusting himself deeper into her. Shinobu moaned during the tongue duel, their hips moving together in a rhythmic pace. Keitaro's left hand again play with her right breast, attempting to give her additional pleasure.

Running out of air, both broke the kiss. She continues her moans and screams in scorching waves of pleasure as she thrusts in deeper. Keitaro then gets a hold of her buttocks, groping and pulling it, making Shinobu feeling good about it. "Oh Keitaro!" she screamed out, the pleasure so intense. Keitaro continued to stimulate her breast and doing deep and hard thrusts, thumping at her g-spot every time. Shinobu now hold him as much as she could, her legs wrapped tight on his waist and grinds her crotch against his. They felt nothing but hot pleasure that is engulfing them. Keitaro grunted along with Shinobu's moans and screams that fill up his room.

Several minutes have passed in their love making. Both were lost in their love, and they enjoy every moment of it. Then that pressure is back again; they're about to reach their last peak for the night. They pumped into each other harder to reach that climax one more time, Shinobu helping Keitaro hitting her g-spot every time with such precision. "Keitaro! I'm going again!" Shinobu warned him. Wanting to suppress her coming loud scream, he crashed his lips into hers. With a last thrust, both could no longer hold it back as it bursts through like a dam.

Shinobu screamed from the inside of his mouth; though it's suppressed, it is a bit audible around his room though. Their liquids come bursting out, drenching their lower body regions. They held each other tight from their spasms, their lips locked tight. Then they ran out of air and need to breathe and they panted hard. Both slumped down to Keitaro's futon.

"You alright Shinobu?" he asked with concern after all they did. "Yes I'm fine. You're wonderful Keitaro." she replied lovingly. They look at each other in the eye, smiling and embracing one another, Shinobu feels satisfied and thought she might have a best night. Their experience left them both tired and deprived of energy. Their eyelids become heavy, indicating that they should sleep already. Shinobu puts herself closer to Keitaro and able to hear faintly his heartbeat. She then leans in and kissed him deeply and passionately for a minute.

"I love you Keitaro. Sweet dreams."  
"Same here Shinobu. Good night."

He pulled the blanket over their bodies and she snuggled against him, his manhood still placed at her clit but she doesn't mind. Keitaro securely puts Shinobu in his arms and Shinobu puts one hand holding his hand. They slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms and warmth. And Keitaro's got to remember he's gonna clean up his bed and sheets in the morning.

**END/FIN**

* * *

_So there, another LH fic delivered by me. Sorry for what may be grammatical mistakes or whatever I did while making this fic. It may not be very good, but at least its ok I think._

_The next fic I may intend to make is a Keitaro/Mutsumi. I now take my time with it because I got college, but I'll work on it sooner or later. Just gotta take a little break to let my mind rest . Later then readers._


End file.
